Heretofore, multiple storage apparatuses have been configured into a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) group in a storage system, and a logical volume created based on the RAID group has been provided to a higher-level apparatus (for example, a host computer).
As a RAID-related technology, Patent Literature 1 discloses a so-called distributed RAID, that is, a technology for managing a row of stripes comprising normal data and redundant data for restoring the normal data by distributing these stripes among multiple storage apparatuses, which provide a storage area to a capacity pool.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology for alleviating the load on a disk controller by implementing a data copy and a correction copy inside a parity group coupled within the same loop on the FM controller side.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a technology for a disk device to receive information needed to update a parity from a control apparatus and to create a parity record based on this information.